For Some bottles of wine, appetizer drinks and spirits are of course far more valuable than others. Thus, such bottles are fitted in stores such as supermarkets with anti-theft devices adapted to be tightened and locked around the neck of the bottles.
Such an anti-theft device is known from the international patent application WO 2008/075310. The device in that document comprises firstly a body defining an internal cavity in which a magnetic locking system is housed and secondly a so-called latch attached pivotally to one of the parts of the body of the device, the free end of which is designed to be introduced in the cavity and work with the locking system in order to lock the anti-theft device around the neck of a bottle. The body and the locking piece both have a semi-circular profile to make up an annular shape in the locked position of the device so as to circle the cylindrical neck of the bottle. To unlock the device, a detacher known in itself is set against the body of the device to unlock the system magnetically. In order to push the latch out of the body of the device during unlocking, elastic means of the spring type or elements in elastic material are provided and associated with the cavity of said body.
However, in spite of the presence of the elastic means, the device is not optimal for achieving the reliable and quick removal of the latch out of the body of the device.
This innovation is thus aimed at providing an anti-theft device for items to be protected of the liquid container type, wherein the device is adapted to be easily and rapidly put in place on the item, and wherein the removal of the latch or locking ring is particularly quick, while offering the benefit of not requiring outside help such as manual pulling.